I Love You More
by Chocolatebrowneyes
Summary: There are somethings that are better left un-said but will he ever tell her before it's too late or will he just walk away from it all in the end with no regards?


**ALERT!!! 'This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.**

**ALERT!!!! Yeah sorry about that the writer wanted everyone to put that in the front of it. This story just came up in mind. Yes! This story has a plot. Amen to that.**

**Quick Question!!!! Sorry but, have you ever wrote a story along time ago and when you re-read it sucked melons? Yes? Well I guess I'm not the only one. **

**Oh one more thing!!!!! Triple sorry- yeah the beginning of the story is just starting off so nothing juicy has gone on so far. So, review and I'll whip out another chapter.**

**Well proceed…**

"_**Lisa! "said a man with black hair and soft gray eyes clutching his heavy black winter coat, he called out in horror.**_

"_**Sir, you must stand aside," an officer pushed him softly back, "there's been a horrible accident."**_

_**Jack made a move forward. "Sir," he said firmly.**_

"_**But, she's my sister," Jack protested. Sadness swept the young officers sharp features. He nodded and let Jack through. "Oh my god what happened to her?" Tears came down his frozen cheeks. He watched her being pulled up on a stretcher up to the ambulance car doors. An old woman tugged on his coat, which in turn startled him.**_

"_**There was a car accident. I'm guessing drunk driver. I swear people in England can't drive if their life depended on it," the elderly lady spoke as if this was everyday news with a hit of aggravation in it. She walked on her way mumbling words of the world today.**_

_**Jack walked to the officer he spoke to earlier. "Do you know where they are taking her? I'd like to know."**_

"_**Yeah, to the Jonathan Mills Hospital on third lane," he huskily wrote down the directions and gave them to Jack. **_

"_**Thank you, "said Jack before he walked to car and drove off.**_

"_**What?" he gasped.**_

"_**Love?" said the voice on the other end of the phone.**_

_**Draco dropped the phone from his fingertips in shock. He still couldn't believe what he had heard from the other end. He closed his eyes momentarily and picked up the phone in his shaking pale fingers.**_

"_**What? This can't be true," he said to his mother on the phone, "cant it?" he whispered softly.**_

_**Without hesitation he through on his coat and made his way to the Jonathan Mills Hospital. **_

_**There wasn't much of a father-son relationship bond between his father. There wasn't anything, but to Draco, losing him would only prove one thing; he never was there and this time he really won't. Silent tears fell down his cheek. His father, Lucius was slowly dieing.**_

_**Where is she? I must see her." A man in a surgical gown came up to Jack.**_

"_**I am sorry, but she's in the operating room. You must wait in the waiting room."**_

"_**Wait," Jack grabbed his arm, "is she okay?"**_

_**The man held his head low. "It's hard to say now."**_

_**Jack watched him leave and waited in a waiting room. The white floor squeaked from the snow that stuck to his shoes. He sat down and surveyed the room. Rows of blue chairs lined the floor. Jack seemed to have been the only one waiting in the room.**_

_**He rested his hands on his face and stared at the clock. It wasn't long till a man with platinum blonde hair with a long cloak like jacket came in swiftly. His eyes were blood shot and his hands were shaking from the cold.**_

_**Jack couldn't help but notice him and spoke kindly. "Long day huh?" he said.**_

_**Draco ignored him he felt he had better things to do than to chat with someone he barely knew. **_

_**Jack cleared his throat and stared at the floor. Draco closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the wall.**_

"_**Yeah, I guess," Draco, said silently, giving in to the talk. He was rather bored, "so what are you here for?" Draco opened a pack of cigarettes and took one out.**_

_**Jack eyed the 'no smoking' sign and then eyed Draco wondering if he would get the message. Draco shrugged and lit it anyway. **_

"_**My sister."**_

"_**Oh, so she got her self knocked up,"Draco let out a long drag and smiled.**_

_**Jack stared at him hard. "No, she got in a car accident," he whispered. He shot Draco a glance "You? What are you here for?"**_

_**Draco drawled another take on his cigarette and looked over to Jack with a bored expression. **_

"_**My Father's got Cancer. I told him to quit," Draco held up his cigarette, "but he was too stubborn," Draco laughed. "Like father like son, right?" Draco took another drag. "Merlin, I hate him." He stubbed out the cigarette and held his face in his hands.**_

_**Jack looked at his nails and drawn out a deep breath. "How close are you and your sister. I never had a sibling," Draco said anxiously.**_

"_**Yes, my sister Lisa, and I are very close. She's my little sister and if I lost her…"tears began to well up in Jack's eyes, "there's no telling what I'd do you know. When you lose someone it feels like you lost some of you too." There was a long pause.. Jack stood "Excuse me, but I'm going to go." And with that Jack left Draco.**_

_**Draco never knew what it felt like to loose someone and he didn't want to lose his father. Sadly, Draco leaned back and closed his eyes. It would be a long while till his name would be called to see his father.**_

…

_**Jack stood outside the Hospital with a worried expression. A look of thought came over his face as to whether to go back in. With a sigh he re-entered the building.**_

…

_**The soft tap from a woman on his shoulder woke Draco from his nap. He jumped at her touch and surveyed her. Her big brown eyes stared into his and her long hair layered of brown curls made him stare longer. She was wearing a doctor's suit and white trainers.**_

"_**Sir?" she spoke softly snapping him out of his daze.**_

"_**Sorry, I…," he paused. She reminded him of someone but dismissed the thought as he read her nametag: Mosley, the last name gave it away. He needed to see his father.**_

"_**Is there something wrong, Sir? Would you like a glass of water?" she began to pour some water into a dixe up. Draco placed his hands on hers.**_

"_**No, thank you," he said softly.**_

_**She placed it down. "So, can I see him?" Draco stood slowly.**_

"_**Yes, he's down the hall room 315 on the right," she smiled sweetly and walked away. Draco turned back just in time to see Jack re-enter the building. The woman smiled broadly at Jack and kissed him. 'Maybe she is married to Jack' thought Draco sadly looking at the couple.**_

_**He walked down the hall nervously. Draco slipped his hands snug in his black jean pockets. His heart was racing for fear was the thing that troubled is mind.**_


End file.
